The invention relates to a furniture hinge having a stop, which is associated with a hinge cup element having a hinge cup and with at least one fastening element, in particular a clamping jaw of a spreading element or a fastening pin, for fastening the stop on a piece of furniture, having at least one actuating element, which is operatively connected to the fastening element, and having a hinge arm, which is connected to the hinge cup element in a foldable manner via an articulation connection.
Such a furniture hinge is known from the publication EP 1 643 061 A1. The furniture hinge is fastened with a hinge cup in a bore of a piece of furniture. Laterally to the hinge cup, a flange is arranged. On the flange, laterally to the hinge cup, two bolts are rotatably mounted. The bolts unilaterally support projecting anchoring ribs arranged at a slant and protruding to the side of the hinge cup into the bore of the piece of furniture. The rotation axis of the bolt lies in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the bore. Outside of the bore, each bolt is connected to an actuating lever arranged above the flange. In a first mounting position of the actuating lever, the anchoring ribs of the bolts face inward toward the hinge cup. For fastening the furniture hinge in the bore, the actuating levers are pivoted into a second position. As a result, the bolts are rotated so that the anchoring ribs cut into the bore wall. Due to the slanted arrangement of the anchoring ribs, the hinge cup is pulled into the bore in the process. The hinge cup can thus be attached to a piece of furniture without tools. The poor manageability of the actuating lever, which has a relatively flat design, is disadvantageous. In this context, a flat design of the actuating lever is desirable, so that said actuating lever does not project too far on the furniture surface.
The publication EP 0 552 607 B1 discloses a hinge cup, which can be fastened in a mounting bore of a portion of the piece of furniture. The hinge cup comprises an anchoring part and a cup part attached rotatably thereto. The fastening of the hinge cup occurs via clamping jaws. For the mounting of the hinge cup, the anchoring part is introduced into the mounting bore, and the cup part, on which a hinge arm is fastened, is rotated about a rotation axis extending along the central axis of the mounting bore, from a first position into a second position. As a result, spreading parts press the clamping jaws onto the bore, as a result of which the anchoring part is firmly anchored to the cup part in the furniture door. The hinge cup can thus be mounted without the need of tool. In order to prevent accidental detachment of the hinge/cup, a stop is provided, wherein a spring mounted push button is mounted in a positioning pin, which engages in a locking position into a corresponding opening. The elaborate structure of the clamping device is disadvantageous. Another disadvantage results from the fact that, during the mounting, the hinge cup is not pulled in the direction of the mounting bore and is thus not definitively fastened in the position thereof. The required elaborate stop represents an additional disadvantage.
From EP 1 205 673 B1, a hinge top as part of a furniture hinge is known, which can be mounted in a corresponding bore in a furniture door. On a flange-shaped part arranged laterally to the hinge cup, expansion dowels are arranged, which are embedded in corresponding bores in the furniture door and anchored there by expansion. For this purpose, in the expansion dowel, a pin broadening in the shape of a wedge towards the end is arranged in the expansion dowel and brings about the expansion of the expansion dowel by rotation about the central longitudinal axis thereof. For this purpose, the pin supports a pinion at the free end thereof, into which a toothed rod engages. The toothed rod is connected to a cover plate mounted so it is linearly movable on the flange-shaped part. By shifting the cover plate, the pin is rotated due to the engagement of the toothed rod in the scratcher, and the expansion dowel expands. The disadvantage here is the small engagement surface due to the low installation height of the cover plate, surface over which the required force has to be applied for the manual shifting of the cover plate and the rotation of the two pins.
It is the object of the invention to provide a furniture hinge, which enables the mounting of the furniture hinge on a piece of furniture without tools while at the same time enabling a simple handling.
The object of the invention is attained in that at least one actuating element is arranged in the movement direction of the hinge arm so that, when the hinge arm is folded into the hinge cup, it is moved by the hinge arm from a first position to a second position. In the first position of the actuating element, the furniture hinge can thus be introduced into corresponding bores of a piece of furniture and, in a second position of the actuating element, can be fastened on the piece of furniture. The hinge arm fulfills the additional function of an actuating tool. In this manner, a fastening of the furniture hinge on the piece of furniture without tools is possible.